


Sun & Moon

by cheerslove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mythology - Freeform, this is just chang’e and hou yi’s story but as johnyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerslove/pseuds/cheerslove
Summary: Among the immortals that lived in Heavens, Taeyong was the most elegant dancer.





	Sun & Moon

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language so pls try to ignore the mistakes ahsjahs

Among the immortals that lived in Heavens, Taeyong was the most elegant dancer like a dove on windswept currents. With his graceful moves, the beautiful Taeyong drew the attraction of the hero archer, Youngho. 

It all started with “Excuse me, mister. May I have this dance?” that Youngho asked softly as he held the other’s hand and bowed down to leave a small kiss on top of his hand. Taeyong gave a shy smile and nodded as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. 

The two danced till the sun went down that day. Whenever Youngho spun Taeyong around, his giggles would lit up Youngho’s whole world. They weren’t lonely anymore. They had each other. They met every night and dance till the sun came up. Youngho taught Taeyong how to use the bow and arrow, Taeyong taught him how to dance. 

They were happy. So happy that they decided to get married even though they didn’t know each other much. All they trusted was their love. A love that would last till the end of the time. 

Their wedding was traditional yet elegant. The white colour surrounded everywhere. The Heavens was at its happiest once again.

Sadly, it didn’t last long.

The Jade Emperor Jaejoong’s children, Ten Suns rose and started to boil the seas of the Earth. 

“Youngho, it’s not your duty to stop them. Let it go. Let other immortals do it.” Taeyong said. His voice was sad. He knew that it was Youngho’s responsibility. At least he believed that it was. Mortals called the archer “The Defender of Earth”. He had helped the mortals whenever he could and protected them from the evil forces of Hell. 

Youngho sighed and escaped from Taeyong’s grip. He started to walk towards the door. Taeyong waited for him to turn around and look at him one last time but that never happened. Just like that, Youngho was gone.

That night, the archer shot the 9 children of the Jade Emperor and spared only one. He might have saved the world but he had angered the Emperor. 

The Emperor Jaejoong, exiled both Youngho and Taeyong from the Heavens. When they reached the Earth, they were no longer immortal. 

Taeyong never danced after that day. All the joy, all the happiness was gone. All they had was each other once again. 

One day, Youngho came home with exciting news; he had found the exilir of immortality. He gave it to Taeyong but Taeyong wanted to wait until they both were ready go back to Heavens.

On the same day, after Youngho went to hunt, some people who heard about the elixir, broke into their home. Not knowing what to do, Taeyong drank the whole bottle and rose to the moon. He never saw Youngho again. 

Not always born in the crucible of creation, sometimes Gods ascend by tragic happenstance. Just like that, Taeyong became the God of Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Chang’e and Hou Yi’s story so I wanted to write something like this. Writing is not really my thing but I tried!! I was thinking of writing WinKun as Chang’e abd Hou Yi since they’re a part of Chinese Mythology but Johnyong fit this concept more. I may come back with chaptered NCT Mythology Aus I don’t know yet I’m not really good a writing lol. Anyways!! I hope you enjoyed this small piece of writing I wrote instead of sleeping!!


End file.
